An air spring making use of elasticity of compressed air has conventionally been known. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-035075 describes one example of a conventional air spring. The air spring described in this document has a height control mechanism for keeping an amount of compressive deformation (compression stroke) substantially constant.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-017769 also describes another example of a conventional air spring. The air spring described in this publication is an air spring with a stopper including downward-movement restriction means. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-145135 describes yet another example of a conventional air spring. This air spring includes a stopper for restricting an amount of displacement in an up-down direction.